


Electric Touch

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz meets what she thinks is a new client, but Raymond Reddington doesn't want therapy. He wants to see her and catch up with her. She doesn't remember him from her childhood, so she is uncomfortable around him at first. When she goes dancing and gets tipsy, she sees Raymond at the club. She flirts with him and wants to take things further. Raymond wants to take things slower (but not much slower).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU fic where Liz is working as a psychologist and that's how she meets Red, rather than at the FBI. 
> 
> I was inspired by the songs “Body Electric” by Lana Del Rey (with lyrics): https://youtu.be/nzV1st_Ekrc  
> And “Art Deco” by Lana Del Rey (with lyrics): https://youtu.be/tG9TYb6tkbk
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

 Liz yawned and leaned back in her chair; she only had one more client, then she could go home, get ready and go dancing. That was her Friday night tradition and her guilty pleasure. She went out drinking and dancing to loosen up after a week of dealing with people’s trauma, symptoms and problems. She was currently waiting for a new client. Liz heard the outer door of her office open and close, so she got up from her desk and opened her door to the waiting room. She saw a very attractive, impeccably-dressed man in a full suit. He took his hat off and held it as their eyes met. His enchanting eyes seemed to gaze into her soul. She immediately worried about taking him on as a client; it would be hard to remain professional with him.

 “Uh…are you Mr. Reddington?” Liz asked. 

 “Yes. Please call me Raymond…or Red.” Red said, extending his hand. 

 Liz shook hands with him, and even this casual interaction felt electric and exciting. She was instantly attracted to him. 

 “It’s nice to meet you. Come in and have a seat.” She said. 

 He followed her into the room and sat down in the chair across from hers while she closed the door. She watched him cross his legs and rest his hat in his lap. She sat down across from him and smiled gently. 

 “As you know, I’m Liz, or Elizabeth, if you prefer.” She said. 

 “How about Lizzie?” He said. 

 “…That’s fine, too.” She said. 

 Red smiled, then Liz continued. 

 “Would you prefer it if I call you Raymond, or ‘Red’?” She asked. 

 “Either one. Whatever you want, Lizzie.” He said softly. 

 “Okay. So…Raymond…everything we discuss here is confidential, except if you talk about harming yourself or others. Now that that’s out of the way, how about you tell me what brought you here today?” Liz said. 

 “I wanted to see you.” Red said. 

 Liz felt weird all of a sudden; Raymond’s eyes glinted affectionately and she felt like there was a strange kind of familiarity about him. 

 “…Why did you want to see me? What can I help you with?” Liz said. 

 “I just wanted to see you. I was acquainted with your parents at one point, and I met you when you were a little girl. You were heart-wrenchingly adorable back then, and now, you are…stunningly beautiful.” Red said. 

 Liz began blushing and her heart pounded. Who was this guy? Was his story true? What did he want?

 “Forgive me, Mr. Reddington, but I don’t think I can be your therapist.” Liz said uncomfortably. 

 Liz swallowed hard as Raymond gave her a devilish grin; he chuckled slightly. 

 “That’s fine. And completely understandable. There’s nothing you could do for me anyway, as a therapist. I have a deep-seated personality disorder, resistant to all forms of therapy. Not to mention an identity crisis. But those don’t bother me. Isn’t it true that therapy only works when people are willing to seek help for their problems? I’m not seeking help. I’m perfectly fine with my issues.” Red said. 

 Liz was puzzled and still anxious. 

 “Well, then I guess we’re wasting our time.” Liz said, then she stood up. 

 Red stood up and stepped a little closer to her, making her more nervous. 

 “No, Lizzie. It was worth every second.” Red said quietly. 

 Liz blushed again while Raymond adoringly surveyed her face, then her body. 

 “I’m gonna close for the day, so…” She said, trying to get rid of him. 

 “So…what are you doing after work?” He said.

 Liz gaped at him. 

 “Nothing. Now, if you don’t mind, I need to close up.” She said. 

 “I’m sorry I’m making you uncomfortable, Lizzie. There’s no need to be frightened. I’m harmless.” He said. 

 Liz gave him a sarcastic look. 

 “I’m supposed to believe you, just because you say you’re harmless? Do dangerous people say they’re dangerous?” She said. 

 Red smiled. 

 “I don’t know. But you can trust me. I saved you from a house fire when you were four years old. I didn’t harm you then, and I won’t harm you now.” He said. 

 Liz stepped backwards to have more space. 

 “…Who _are_ you? How do I know you’re telling me the truth? Why are you here?” Liz said. 

 “I told you. Raymond Reddington. And you won’t be able to tell if I’m being truthful, because you can’t remember the fire, or me. I’m here because I wanted to see you.” Red said. 

 Liz looked into his eyes, and she thought she might be able to trust him, but this situation was weirding her out. She needed to get out of there. 

 “…You’ve seen me. I have to get going.” Liz said. 

 “Okay, Lizzie. I’m sorry to bother you. Take care of yourself.” Red said, then he walked out the door. 

 Liz heard the outer door open and close. She felt bad for turning him away, but she felt so anxious and uncomfortable around him, especially because she found him very attractive. The whole thing was fucked up. She sighed and shook her head, then she grabbed her purse and keys and turned the lights off. She glanced around as she went outside and there was no sign of Reddington. She locked the door and got in her car. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 At home in her bedroom, Liz was listening to music and grooving in her bra and panties as she went through her closet. She chose a cute black strapless mini-dress and slipped into it. After she finished getting ready, she grabbed her tiny clutch purse, phone and keys, then she left her apartment. She went to the nearby bus stop and caught the bus to the club. Liz wanted to forget about everything from the week, including her bizarre encounter with Reddington, who claimed to have saved her from a fire when she was little. She had dealt with clients who behaved inappropriately with her before. He seemed like just another inappropriate client, and she’d treated him as such, but what if it was true? She’d been curt and unfriendly, and she turned away her rescuer? That would be awful. She felt bad again, but as she went into the club and heard the music, she became excited. She felt the slight vibrations from the bass, and she thought tonight would be fun. 

 Liz went up to the bar and ordered a gin and tonic; she sipped it and scanned the club. She saw her friend Alyssa, who she loved dancing with; she was wearing a sparkly metallic halter dress, which bounced the lights around in spectacular fashion. Liz went over to her and touched her shoulder, so Alyssa turned to her. 

 “Liz! Let’s do some shots!” Alyssa said excitedly. 

 Liz nodded and they went to the bar and did a few shots. They felt buzzed as they began dancing together. 

 Red leaned back against the wall in the club, watching Lizzie like a hawk. Seeing her in her office wasn’t enough; he was hooked, and he followed her here. A young man got in the way of his view, so he glared at him. The young man took the hint and moved out of the way. Red watched Lizzie and her friend smiling, laughing and bopping around, and he smirked. They went for more shots, then returned to the dance floor. A woman came up beside him and touched his shoulder. 

 “Hi, I’m Jenna.” She said flirtatiously. 

 “Don’t waste your time. I’m not interested in you.” Red said. 

 Jenna gave him an affronted look, then she walked away. Red went back to staring at Lizzie, getting immense voyeuristic pleasure. A slower sexy song came on and she lifted her hair off the back of her neck, then let it fall to her shoulders again. Her hips slowly swayed, then suddenly her eyes came upon him. He smiled slightly, and she locked eyes with him. Lizzie carried on dancing, now even more erotically, for his benefit. She arched her back and ground her hips, pushing her butt back into her friend, who was practically humping her. The other woman’s hands went to Lizzie’s hips as they gyrated together. Lizzie’s eyes were on him the entire time, sending him a very strong message. He hadn’t expected this outcome at all, but it was intriguing and extremely arousing. Lizzie continued her show by lifting her dress up slightly, then running her hands up along her curves and over her breasts. Red had seen enough. He stepped forward and the crowd parted for him; he reached Lizzie and took her hand. She immediately swapped partners and she was grinding her butt against him instead of her friend. Alyssa was a little jealous, but she was mainly curious about who this mystery man was. Liz seemed to know him, and want him. 

 Liz didn’t know Raymond Reddington, not really, but she was glad he was there and she was very attracted to him. Since he wasn’t a client, and she’d had quite a bit to drink, she decided to be naughty and let loose. In this setting, she could flirt with him and show him how attracted she was to him. Liz felt his hands grasp her hips; he pulled her firmly against the hard bulge in his trousers. She closed her eyes and felt herself getting wet as she craved him. His hands went up her abdomen and he cupped her breasts. Liz leaned back and nearly rubbed her whole body against Raymond. Alyssa was astonished; she wondered who this guy was. Whoever he was, he was charming and clearly trying to get into Liz’s panties. And she seemed more than willing for that to happen. 

 Liz breathed heavier as Raymond’s hand went down the front of her dress and up under it. She arched her back and nearly swooned backwards on him as his fingers pressed against her crotch. Alyssa’s eyebrows rose up as she danced in front of the new couple. She was turned on by the sight, but she wanted to make sure Liz was okay with this stranger. She leaned close to her. 

 “Do you know him? You okay?” Alyssa said in Liz’s ear. 

 “Yes.” Liz said. 

 Red then gently pulled Lizzie back and put his mouth to her other ear. 

 “Come with me.” Red said. 

 It was more of a command than a request; he guided her with his arm around her waist as he turned them around. She went along with him and left out the back door; she knew Alyssa would be worried, but she wanted to go with him. 

 “Where are we going?” Liz asked Raymond. 

 “I’m taking you home.” He said. 

 His tone suggested that he _wouldn’t_ be joining her. Red originally wanted to take Lizzie to bed, but then he realized he’d gotten carried away, plus she was too drunk. He decided to just take her home and let her sleep it off, then they could meet again sometime. 

 “What? Why?” Liz asked as she was ushered into the backseat of a car. 

 Red got in next to Lizzie. 

 “Because you’re tipsy and—“ He was saying. 

 “Oho! Are you protecting my honor, daddy?” She said drunkenly. 

 Red was unamused. 

 “Yes, I suppose I am.” Red said. 

 Liz giggled and pressed herself against Raymond’s side; she put her hand on the still-hard bulge in his trousers. She rubbed his erection. 

 “I don’t need protection, daddy. I need to be fucked _hard_ …” Liz said seductively. 

 Red sighed and closed his eyes. 

 “Lizzie…” Red said intensely. 

 He very reluctantly moved her hand away. She became insulted and turned away from him. 

 “Fine.” She said in a huff. 

 When they arrived at Lizzie’s apartment building, he escorted her inside and up to her suite. She used her keys and they went inside, then she hit on him again. Lizzie put her hands on his chest, grasped his jacket and pulled him into a kiss. Red found himself returning her kiss for a few moments, as the temptation was powerful, then he snapped out of it. He put his hands on her cheeks and gently separated from her. 

 “Sweetheart. Let’s leave this for another time. Come over here.” Red said, then he pulled Lizzie over to her sofa. 

 He easily coaxed her into laying down on the sofa. She lifted her dress and opened her legs as she writhed longingly. Red’s erection was straining against his trousers, and he was almost tempted into acting on their mutual desire, but he resisted. He put a blanket over her and she groaned, pouting for a moment, but then she turned over and almost immediately dozed off. Red chuckled slightly and shook his head at her, then he went into the kitchen and filled a glass with water. He returned to the living room and left it on the coffee table for her. He watched her for several moments, then he went into her side table drawer and took her spare key. He left her suite and locked the door behind him. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz woke up early in the morning, feeling a bit groggy and quite thirsty. She groaned and opened her eyes; she noticed a glass of water on the coffee table, so she chugged it and then got up to go pee. As she was in the bathroom, she suddenly recalled last night’s events in vivid, embarrassing detail. She blushed and put her hands over her face. 

 “Oh god…I’m such an ass.” Liz muttered to herself. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 After a blissfully uneventful weekend, Liz was back at work. She just finished a session with a client and now she was due for a lunch break, so she left the office. She walked across the street to a cafe and ordered coffee and a pasta salad. Liz paid for her lunch, then she turned and saw Raymond Reddington sitting in a corner booth by himself. He met her gaze and smiled gently. She blushed, but she went over to him. 

 “Um…may I join you?” Liz said. 

 “Of course, Lizzie. I was hoping to see you here.” Red said. 

 Liz sat down and avoided eye contact for several moments. When she finally looked at him again, he was smirking. 

 “Don’t be embarrassed about the other night. You were just having fun.” He said. 

 “…I made an ass of myself, but thanks for saying that.” She said wryly. 

 Red chuckled and shook his head. 

 “It happens to the best of us. Did you let your friend know that you’re safe and I didn’t murder you?” He said amusedly. 

 “Yes, I did, actually.” She said, laughing. 

 “Good. And…Lizzie…it’s not like I didn’t _enjoy_ your affection…I just didn’t want to take advantage of you. I kind of got carried away. Your dancing was very erotic. However, I told you I was harmless and I meant it.” Red said. 

 Liz smiled shyly at him. 

 “Thanks, Raymond. And just so you know, it wasn’t because I was drunk. I think you’re really sexy.” She said. 

 “Oh. Well, thank you.” He said in surprise. 

 Liz took a sip of coffee. 

 “Don’t you love awkward conversations after alcohol-related incidents?” Red said. 

 Liz almost choked on her coffee as she laughed. She cleared her throat and nodded. 

 “Yeah, aren’t they great? But seriously Raymond, after I basically threw you out of my office, I realized that what you said might have been true. I felt bad about how I’d treated you, and I hoped to see you again. I also thought about…how sexy you are. When I saw you at the club…well, I went a bit…wild.” Liz said. 

 “Hmm. Lizzie gone wild…that sounds fun.” Red said. 

 Liz blushed and looked down into her salad. 

 “So, um…I believe you’re telling the truth, about knowing my parents, and about rescuing me. I have a burn scar on my wrist and hand here. And I dunno if I dreamt it or not, but I think I vaguely remember a man taking me out of the burning house. I thought it was my dad, but it could’ve been you.” Liz said. 

 Red gave Lizzie a gentle nod, then she grasped his hand. 

 “Why were you there, at the house?” Liz asked. 

 “I just was, Lizzie. Your mother and father…weren’t able to rescue you, so I did.” Red said.

 She squeezed his hand and her eyes looked misty.

 “Thank you. Where have you been all these years?” She said earnestly. 

 “Lots of places. I…travel a lot.” He said. 

 “Why didn’t you track me down and meet with me sooner?” She asked. 

 “I don’t know. I guess I didn’t want to upset you or trigger traumatic memories of the fire.” He said. 

 Lizzie was still holding his hand. 

 “You wouldn’t have upset me, Raymond. I’m glad to meet you. Again. As an adult. Sorry if I freaked you out when I threw myself at you…that must’ve been weird. You probably don’t feel that way about me.” Liz said. 

 “Actually, it wasn’t weird…it was fantastic.” Red said, smirking charmingly. 

 Liz laughed delightedly and covered her mouth. 

 “Seriously, Lizzie. I _do_ feel that way about you. You’re a fully grown, very beautiful, woman now. If you want to throw yourself at me again sometime, I’m up for it.” He said. 

 “Oh _really_?” She asked flirtatiously, then she bit her lip. 

 Liz slipped her shoe off and playfully brought her foot up between his legs. She gently rubbed the bulge in his trousers with her stocking-covered foot.

 “You’re naughty.” Red said. 

 “I know.” Liz said, smirking. 

 “You’re supposed to be eating lunch.” He said. 

 “It can wait.” She joked. 

 Red smirked and got out of the booth. 

 “Eat your food. I’ll get in touch with you later.” He said. 

 “Okay, but how will you get in touch? Did I give you my number?” She said. 

 “No, you didn’t. But I’ll just pick you up from work.” He said. 

 “Oh, okay. See you later then…Raymond.” She said, smiling excitedly. 

 “See you later, sweetheart.” He said, then he walked away. 

 Liz was a little astonished, especially since he just called her ‘sweetheart’, but she felt excited. Raymond was such an intriguing, enticing, charming man, and he was her hero. She thought about all the ways she could repay him for saving her. She nearly squealed with excitement, but she managed to refrain. Liz slipped her shoe back on and began eating her pasta salad. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

 Liz was preoccupied with Raymond Reddington all through her afternoon appointments. She had to keep bringing her attention back to her clients. When she was finally done for the day she went to the washroom and freshened her pink tinted lip balm. She fixed her hair and washed her hands; she even brushed her teeth. Liz went outside and locked the door, then she turned around and saw Raymond standing by the back door of a black car, waiting for her.

 “Hi.” Liz said, smiling brightly at him. 

 “Hello, Lizzie.” Red said fondly. 

 Red was surprised when Lizzie stepped up to him and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled again and got into the backseat while he reeled from the feel of her soft lips on his cheek. He snapped out of it and got in next to her, then he closed the door. Liz had a flashback to Friday night, when she drunkenly pressed herself against Raymond’s side and rubbed his erection through his trousers. Her cheeks burned with the embarrassment of it, but also she was extremely aroused as she recalled what he felt like against her hand. Even through the material, she could tell he had an amazing—

 “How was your day, sweetheart?” Red asked, cutting into her thoughts. 

 “Oh, um…it was okay. How are you?” Liz said, still blushing. 

 “I’m doing well, thank you. Would you like the air conditioning adjusted?” He said, noticing her flushed appearance. 

 “No, thanks…I’m just a little…nervous.” She said, chuckling. 

 “There’s nothing to be nervous about, Lizzie. Is there anything I can do to put you at ease?” He said. 

 “Not really. I guess I still feel embarrassed about Friday night…although I don’t exactly regret it. I just kind of…went over the top.” She said. 

 Red realized Lizzie had remembered the incident in the car on the way to her apartment. 

 “Don’t worry about that. I _thoroughly_ enjoyed what you did in the car…” Red said suavely. 

 Liz was pleasantly surprised he was talking openly about it. 

 “Oh…” Liz said softly as she gazed at Raymond. 

 Liz eventually snapped out of her daze and looked out the window. 

 “Where are we going, anyway?” She asked. 

 “I’m taking you to my hotel room.” He said. 

 Liz opened her mouth to say something but she couldn’t find any words; she was just very excited and surprised. 

 “I’m not presuming anything…I would just like to talk privately and have dinner together. If you’d like that…” Red said. 

 “I’d love to!” Liz said. 

 “Excellent.” He said, smiling. 

 Liz watched out the window as they pulled into the hotel parking lot; it was a very swanky, impressive hotel. Red got out and opened Lizzie’s door for her; she got out and smiled at him, which delighted him. He loved seeing her beautiful smile. He closed the car door and escorted her into the building, then up to the penthouse. The suite occupied the entire floor, apart from the elevator and a bit of hallway; Liz was taken aback by the luxurious space. 

 “This is amazing.” Liz said, taking in the surroundings. 

 “Yes, it is. It’s one of my favorite suites.” Red said. 

 Liz went over to the massive windows and she felt like she could see the whole city. 

 “It’s breathtaking, isn’t it?” Raymond said from right behind her. 

 Liz felt an excited shiver go up her spine from his voice and his presence behind her. 

 “Yes.” She said quietly. 

 She turned around and looked at him; she could see how green his eyes were in this light. He had gorgeous eyes. They silently gazed into each other’s eyes for a few moments. 

 “Are you ready for dinner? I can order it now.” Red said softly. 

 “Sure. That sounds good.” Liz said. 

 “Would you like wine, or sparkling water, or something else?” He asked. 

 “Sparkling water.” She said, then she laughed. 

 “Okay, and they have fantastic avocado sushi here. Would you like to have that with me?” He said. 

 “Yes, I love sushi. Thank you.” She said. 

 Red nodded, then he went to the phone and ordered room service. They sat at the table, then they glanced at each other and smiled as they waited. 

 “So…do you have a significant other, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

 “No.” Liz said shyly. 

 “You and your dancing partner seemed close.” He said, smirking. 

 “Oh. Alyssa and I are just friends, but we like to kind of flirt and go crazy on the dance floor.” She said. 

 “Mm. It was fun to watch…” He said. 

 Liz giggled slightly and felt flattered. 

 “Um…do you…have a significant other?” Liz asked. 

 “No.” Red said, smiling; Lizzie was trying to sound casual, but her eyes looked hopeful. She now looked relieved. 

 “…Cool.” She said. 

 Red smiled and chuckled. There was a knock on the door, so Red got up and looked through the peephole. He opened the door for the server, who wheeled the tray in beside the dining table, then left. Red locked the door and rejoined Lizzie. They thoroughly enjoyed the avocado sushi and sparkling water. Although Liz was nervous, she was glad she didn’t opt for alcohol and risk making an ass of herself again. When they were finished, Red moved the tray outside and then locked the door to the suite. He and Lizzie sat on the sofa together. 

 “Can I ask you a really personal question, Raymond?” Liz said. 

 “Yes, but I might not answer it.” Red said. 

 “Okay. Well…do you really have a personality disorder and identity crisis like you said?” She said. 

 He chuckled. 

 “Most probably. But as I said, it doesn’t bother me. Does it bother you?” He said. 

 “No, I was just curious.” She said. 

 “You’re a psychologist and it doesn’t bother you that you’re on a date with a man who has such issues?” He asked amusedly. 

 “No. And are we on a date?” She said. 

 “If you’d like it to be a date, then yes. If not, well, we can call it a visit.” He said. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “It’s a date.” She said, smiling. 

 “Lovely.” He said. 

 They looked at each other for several moments. 

 “I already know you had a good upbringing with Sam…did you enjoy university?” Red said. 

 Liz was still curious about Raymond and why he rescued her and kept tabs on her, but she left it alone for now. 

 “I did. It was great. Lots of work, but I liked it.” Liz said happily. 

 “That’s good, sweetheart. And you like your career?” He said softly. 

 “Yeah. Again, lots of work, but I like it and it’s rewarding. What kind of work do you do?” She said. 

 “…I invest, mostly…” He said; that was the vaguest yet most plausible description of his work.

 “Oh. Clearly you’re good at it.” She said, gesturing at the opulent penthouse suite. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Yes, I suppose I do alright.” He said. 

 “You _suppose_?” She laughed. 

 They smiled at each other and went quiet again. 

 “Do you have any kids, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

 “No, not yet. Do you?” Liz said. 

 “…No.” He said. 

 “Pets?” She asked. 

 “No. How about you?” He said. 

 “Nope.” She said. 

 “What do you do for fun?” He asked. 

 “Dancing, reading books, listening to music…that’s about it. What do you like to do?” She said. 

 “I enjoy many pleasurable things in life. Art, music, travel, food, cars, beautiful women, and so on. I enjoy looking at you…you’re strikingly beautiful, and you’ve been precious to me ever since you were a child.” Red said.

 Liz blushed lightly and she didn’t really know how to respond. 

 “Thank you.” Liz said shyly. 

 The conversation stalled for several moments. 

 “Can I ask you a deeply personal question, Lizzie?” Red said. 

 “Um…yeah…” Liz said. 

 “When was the last time you were with a man? I mean sexually.” He said. 

 Liz was floored; she just gaped at him and blushed. 

 “Uh…” She began. 

 “Because you seemed…lonely Friday night…” He said tactfully. 

 “You mean horny and sexually frustrated.” She said, giggling. 

 “Yes.” He admitted. 

 Liz laughed heartily. 

 “It’s been a while.” She said wryly. 

 Red smirked. 

 “I haven’t been with a woman for a while. We seem to be in the same boat, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “Hm. I see.” She said, intrigued. 

 Liz wanted to change that situation for Raymond. She bit her lip and gave him a coy look. 

 “…Would you like to…get out of that boat with me, Raymond?” Liz asked. 

 He gave her a charming, sexy smile. 

 “I would love to.” He said suavely. 

 Liz giggled excitedly; she moved closer to Raymond and put her hand on his bicep. He was wearing a soft, expensive shirt and it felt lovely, especially as she felt his bicep underneath. They stared into each other’s eyes as she began exploring him. She touched his warm, clean-shaven cheek as she leaned closer, then she timidly brushed her lips over his. She felt a powerful jolt of pleasure go through her; she was thrilled and incredibly aroused already. The light touch of his lips on hers felt electric. She couldn’t resist pressing into a full kiss. They both breathed heavier as they kissed each other passionately. Liz rested her hand on Raymond’s chest as their kiss became even more heated. She whimpered quietly in excitement. 

 Red was thrilled and astonished that he was kissing Lizzie and they were about to make love. He almost couldn’t believe it, but he brought himself out of his daze and into the moment. He felt her hand travel down his chest and abdomen, then she rested it on his belt, which was enticing. He wanted her to go further. A few moments later, she did. Lizzie moved her hand downwards and she whimpered into the kiss as she came upon the hard bulge. She began rubbing his erection like she did in the car Friday night. Red moaned softly in pleasure, and Lizzie became very excited by it. She breathed heavily, and she suddenly got up and straddled his lap. He was pleasantly surprised. He leaned back and felt Lizzie rub herself against his erection. Liz breathed shakily as she pressed her crotch against Raymond’s erection through their clothes. She grasped his shirt and looked lustfully at him while she dry humped him. 

 “Ohhh Raymond…” Liz moaned breathily. 

 She felt his hands on her butt, and she was pulled firmly against him. She mewled as she felt a jolt of pleasure from his hardness pressing on her clit. Red relished the sounds Lizzie was making as they dry humped each other; she was clearly excited, and she was quivering all over. Her cheeks were flushed and she closed her eyes in pleasure and concentration. Red felt Lizzie hump him faster, then she kissed him heatedly again. She breathed heavily, but continued kissing him until she began panting. She suddenly clutched his shirt and tensed up; she whimpered as she orgasmed on his lap, just from the dry humping. Red was incredibly gratified, and a little surprised. 

 “Mmm…you feel so good. I wanna see you, and feel you inside me.” Liz said intensely. 

 “Let’s go in the bedroom.” Red said somewhat urgently.

 “Yes.” She said, then she got up from his lap. 

 Liz was pleased to see Raymond’s erection straining against his trousers as he stood up; he led her into the bedroom and undid his belt. Liz took her top off, then her bra. She loved the way Raymond gazed lustfully at her breasts while he unbuttoned his shirt. He quickly took his shirt off, then his undershirt. She took her slacks off, then her stockings and panties while he took off his trousers, socks and boxer briefs. Liz tossed her clothes aside and then looked at Raymond; his impressive cock caught her attention and she stared lustfully at it. She crawled onto the bed in her eagerness to get started. Red took in the sight of Lizzie on all fours, biting her lip and surveying his body. She knelt on the bed and gave him an expectant look, so he joined her. He sat next to her on the bed and began kissing her gently. 

 Liz hummed softly in pleasure as Raymond gave her soft kisses. She ran her hands over his bare chest, neck and jaw as she pushed into a firmer kiss. Red held Lizzie’s sides, then he rubbed her back as she moved closer to him. He felt her soft breasts touch his chest as her leg went over him and she straddled his lap again, this time naked. They both moaned as she moved her hips forward and lightly ran her moist flesh up along his erection. 

 “Lizzie…” Red breathed. 

 “Mm…you like that, Raymond?” Liz purred. 

 “Yes.” He moaned quietly as she did it again. 

 Red leaned back, slowly laying down on the bed so that Lizzie could get on top of him. Liz eagerly leaned forward and kissed Raymond’s neck as she rubbed her sensitive flesh on his cock. She slid up to his tip and pushed down against it so that he nudged her wet opening. 

 “Ohh fuck…baby…” Red said breathily as he closed his eyes in pleasure. 

 “Yeah…” Liz purred, then she reached down and guided the head of his cock inside her. 

 They breathed heavier and Liz kept rocking up and down until she took him deep inside. She then brought herself more upright, with her hands on his upper abdomen. He cupped her breasts in his warm hands and massaged them while she began moving up and down on him. Liz closed her eyes and moaned softly as she revelled in the sensation of finally having Raymond inside her. She became wetter and he glided in and out. Red gently rubbed Lizzie’s nipples, making them harder, then he moved his hands down her tummy and grasped her hips. He thrust up into Lizzie and then guided her movements. 

 “Oh _yes_ …” Liz said breathily. 

 Liz felt Raymond grinding his hips, rubbing her walls at slightly different angles, and it felt so good. He pulled her down onto him, filling her deeply, then he gave her shallow thrusts, rubbing her g-spot. They breathed heavily and Red was slipping against Lizzie’s tight silky walls. He watched lustfully as she tilted her head back and panted for breath. They quickened the pace together and her breasts bounced slightly. She had a look of ecstasy on her face, which turned him on even more. Lizzie was tightening on him and squeezing him; she was pumping the head and just past the head of his cock while he was rubbing her g-spot. It was exquisite. 

 “Mm! Raymond!” Liz mewled as they moved faster together. 

 She felt him slipping against her most sensitive spot, driving her closer to climaxing. Her thighs quivered and she took some gasping breaths and whimpered, then she cried out loudly as she reached her orgasm. Watching Lizzie come was overwhelmingly sexy; Red immediately felt the intense pleasure wash over him. He groaned and spurted repeatedly into Lizzie as she still rode him with the waves of her pleasure. Liz continued riding Raymond, slowly and gently as they wound down from their orgasms; she felt how slippery they were from his semen, and it drove her crazy. It made her want to do it all over again. They caught their breath, then she sighed in pleasure and ran her hands up to his chest as she gently leaned forward. 

 “You are _so_ hot. That was amazing.” Liz purred. 

 “Mmm. Lizzie, you’re amazing.” Red said dazedly. 

 Liz giggled and put her hands on either side of Raymond’s head; she leaned closer and kissed him for several long moments. Their kisses were loving, romantic and intense. After a long, lingering kiss, Liz pulled back and looked into Raymond’s eyes. She smiled at him, then she gave him one more kiss before lifting herself off him. She shakily moved over and got comfy beside him. He looked extremely satisfied as he stared up at the ceiling for several moments. She smirked and then he turned onto his side so they were facing each other. He suddenly moved closer and kissed her cheek; he petted her hair and pushed it back for her. He was very sweet to her. 

 “I’ll be right back, I just have to use the bathroom.” Liz said. 

 “Okay, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 Liz got up and somewhat hurriedly walked over to the bathroom and closed the door; she sat on the toilet and released Raymond’s semen, which felt gratifying, then she went pee. She flushed the toilet and washed her hands, then she walked back into the bedroom, where Raymond was reclining against a pillow. He was now the right way up rather than sideways on the bed, and he had the sheet over his lower half. His arm was up and his hand was behind his head. He looked like a GQ centerfold. Liz smiled and giggled excitedly as she came over to the bed, then she got under the sheet and snuggled up to Raymond. She rested her cheek on his shoulder and put her hand on his chest as she pressed against his side. 

 “Lizzie…” Red began. 

 “Hm?” She responded. 

 “Would you stay with me tonight? I can take you to your apartment in the morning before you have to work.” He said. 

 “Of course I will. I’d love to.” She said, then she nuzzled her cheek against him. 

 “Just so you know…as much as I lust after you…this was special to me. As I’ve said, you’re precious to me. I realize that might seem weird.” He said. 

 “That’s not weird. I’m glad I’m more than just a piece of ass.” She said, then she giggled. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “You’re certainly more than that.” He said. 

 “Good. You’re more than that to me, too. I don’t even know you, but I feel so drawn to you. Maybe deep down, somewhere in my brain, I remember you. I feel…connected to you. I also feel safe.” She said. 

 Red embraced Lizzie and gave her a loving squeeze. 

 "I’m very glad to hear that. I’ll just use the bathroom and then we can have an early night.” He said. 

 Liz watched Raymond get up and she saw his scarred back. 

 “Raymond. You were burned in the fire? I’m so sorry.” She said. 

 He turned to her and shook his head. 

 “Never be sorry about that. Okay?” He said. 

 Liz gave him a sad nod, then he went into the bathroom and closed the door. Her mind reeled about what might have happened in the house fire. She was still lost in thought when she felt him slide into bed next to her. She looked at him. 

 “How did the fire start?” Liz asked. 

 “I don’t know, Lizzie. Don’t worry about that right now.” Red said soothingly as he caressed her cheek. 

 “Okay.” She agreed. 

 Liz pulled up a heavier blanket and got cozy under it, up to her chin; Raymond gazed adoringly at her, and he smiled gently. He moved closer and pulled her against him, making sure she was still covered by the blanket. Liz felt warm, safe and cozy. She closed her eyes and breathed in Raymond’s lovely scent. She was close to dozing off.

 “Night, Raymond.” Liz murmured. 

 “Goodnight, baby.” Red said quietly. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding later in the chapter: Don't worry, Red isn't going anywhere! Lizzie just had to find out about his criminality in this AU fic since she's not in the FBI and Red didn't (and won't) turn himself into the FBI.

 Liz woke up with the sunrise beaming into the huge bedroom window. She immediately started smiling excitedly; she nearly squealed. She turned over and looked at Raymond. She studied his handsome face as he slept. Liz wondered how she managed to find such an intriguing, attractive, sweet, sexy man. He’d found her, actually, but regardless of how he came into her life, she would keep him. She smiled again and snuggled up to him; he woke up and put his arm around her, embracing her strongly. She giggled slightly and hummed contentedly as he held her.

 “Good morning, Lizzie. Did you sleep well?” Red said softly. 

 “Yeah. Did you?” Liz said, squishing herself against him. 

 “Yes, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz wanted to stay in this lovely dream-like state with Raymond instead of going to work today. She was startled by her phone ringing; she turned over and got out of bed to get her phone, then she answered it. Red watched Lizzie as she stood there naked, with the phone to her ear. 

 “Oh, that’s okay. Don’t worry about it. No really! It’s fine. Let me know when you’d like to make another appointment. Okay, bye.” Liz said, then she hung up. 

 Liz turned to Raymond. 

 “Guess what! That was my only client scheduled for today. I don’t have to go to work.” She said happily. 

 “Wonderful! Come back to bed, baby.” Red said; he was thrilled to have more time with Lizzie. 

 Liz giggled and returned to bed; Raymond put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She got comfy against him and they cuddled together for a while before dozing off again. They slept in a little later, then they got up and Red ordered room service for them. Liz kept smiling and glancing at Raymond during breakfast; she felt happy and excited to be with him. 

 “Do you have any plans for today, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

 “Nope.” Liz said, hoping he was hinting for her to spend more time with him. 

 “Good. I’d like you to spend the day…and night…with me, if you’d like to do that.” He said. 

 Liz couldn’t contain her smile; she beamed at him. 

 “Sure!” She said happily. 

 Red smiled and nodded. 

 “Excellent.” He said. 

 After breakfast, Red put the tray out in the hall, then he and Lizzie looked awkwardly at each other. 

 “Would you…like to shower first? Or after me? Or…together?” Red asked. 

 Lizzie blushed lightly and began smiling again. 

 “Together, if you’re up for that.” She said. 

 “Oh, I’m up for it.” He said, smirking. 

 She giggled. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 They walked into the bathroom together and Red started up the shower; he checked the temperature and made sure it was perfect. Lizzie watched him and then she took off the white fluffy hotel robe, revealing her naked body. Red surveyed Lizzie as he took his own robe off. He lustfully ran his eyes over the soft curves of her breasts, the way her nipples started to become hard in the cool bathroom, her pubic hair and trimmed bikini line. Liz blushed under Raymond’s lustful gaze; she lustfully checked him out in return. She looked at his handsome face, his fair chest hair and strong arms, then downwards to his cock, which was now standing to attention. She bit her lip flirtatiously as they looked into each other’s eyes again. She loved that she had such an effect on him. He affected her, too; she was instantly aroused from seeing his erection. 

 “You have quite the effect on me, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “Mm. You have quite the effect on me, too…” Liz said, then she took his hand and put it between her legs. 

 “You can feel it.” She purred, guiding Raymond’s fingers to rub against her inner lips. 

 Red’s erection throbbed as his fingers slipped between Lizzie’s inner lips to her silky fluid. He swore under his breath. She moved closer to him and began kissing him while he continued to gently pleasure her with his fingers. They hadn’t even made it into the shower yet, they were so distracted by their lust. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Red parted his index and middle fingers and placed them on either side of Lizzie’s clit, which was becoming firmer. He gently pressed and rubbed her like that, which made her whimper into the kiss; as expected, it also made her crave more. She moved her hips against his hand and breathed heavier as she held his shoulders. They stopped kissing. 

 “Raymond, you’re driving me crazy…” Liz said breathily. 

 “I know. You like that, don’t you baby?” Red said in a low voice. 

 “Yes.” She purred. 

 Liz felt Raymond put the pads of his fingers on her clit and move them in gentle circles; her knees felt wobbly. 

 “Oh god…let’s get in the shower. I want you to fuck me from behind.” Liz said lustfully. 

 Red was pleasantly surprised by Lizzie’s urgency. He smirked slightly, then he reluctantly took his hand away from her. She stepped into the shower and he followed her, then he closed the glass doors. Red took hold of Lizzie’s waist and pulled her closer, and he captured her mouth in a searing kiss. He felt her fingers curl around his erection and she began stroking him. She whimpered excitedly as they kissed. Liz felt Raymond gently guide her backwards until the wall came up against her butt and her back. Her hand slipped along his cock, which was wet from the water. She wanted to feel his fluid, so she lightly rubbed his tip with her thumb; she was immensely gratified to slip over his tip, spreading his precum. She was aching to feel him between her legs. The feel of his slick fluid aroused her so much, she matched it with her own gush of fluid in anticipation of having him inside her. 

 Liz heard Raymond give her a low moan as she clearly drove him crazy. He then held her sides and turned her around; she eagerly put her hands on the shower wall and opened her legs. She stuck her butt out for him, and she immediately felt his tip at her opening. She moaned and clutched at the wall as he pushed inside her. Red pulled back slightly, then he grunted as she thrust deeper into Lizzie. Her tight, slick walls were squeezing him, then she began to adjust to his cock again. She mewled softly and braced herself against the wall to meet his thrusts as he quickened the pace. They breathed heavily, and their need for release was already urgent because they were so aroused. 

 “Mmm…Lizzie, you feel so good.” Red said breathily behind her ear. 

 “Ohh Raymond…” Liz moaned weakly in bliss. 

 Liz felt Raymond’s hands on her breasts; he held them as he fucked her harder. 

 “Oh! Yes!” She mewled. 

 Red adored hearing Lizzie’s pleasure. He very gently pinched her nipples, and she moaned; she obviously loved it. She seemed to become wetter, and she was quivering. He rubbed her nipples for several moments, then he grasped her hips to adjust the angle of his thrusting. He went harder and faster, and he could tell he started rubbing her g-spot because she trembled noticeably and her walls began pumping his cock as she tensed up. Lizzie got very vocal, which added to his pleasure. 

 “Baby…I’m going to come…” Red said intensely. 

 “ _Yes_!” Liz mewled. 

 She became so excited about Raymond coming, it doubled her pleasure and she suddenly orgasmed. She put her forehead against the wall and tried to remain standing as the powerful waves of pleasure coursed through her. She felt herself clamping down on Raymond’s cock; she was so tight, he was just nudging against her walls. Red was being squeezed by Lizzie’s wet silky warmth as she climaxed. He groaned breathily as the intense pleasure hit him; he began spurting inside her and he came for several long moments. They both gradually relaxed and caught their breath. 

 “Oh my god. That was…” Liz said, trying to think of an adequate description. 

 “Extremely satisfying?” Red suggested. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Yes. Wow.” She said. 

 She felt Raymond lean forward and kiss her shoulder, then her head. He gently withdrew from her, so she shakily turned around. Red smirked as he noticed how weak and shaky Lizzie was; he’d given her a mind-blowing orgasm. 

 “Are you alright?” Red asked amusedly. 

 “Yeah, I just need to recuperate.” Liz said, smirking. 

 She grasped the safety bar on the wall, then she giggled. Red began washing up, and then Lizzie took the products and washed up after recuperating for a little bit. They rinsed and he turned the shower off; he opened the glass doors for her and offered his hand. She smirked and chuckled. 

 “Thanks. You made me all wobbly!” Liz said, letting him guide her out of the shower. 

 “Yes, I tend to have that effect on women.” Red said in a smug manner. 

 Liz gaped at him. 

 “Exactly how many women do you have this effect on?” She asked. 

 Red laughed. 

 “Just you at the moment, Lizzie. I meant women in the past.” He said. 

 “Good. I want you all to myself.” She said.

 Liz suddenly realized how fast this relationship was developing; she wanted to be exclusively with Raymond. She blushed as he smiled at her. 

 “Uh…I mean, like…” She rambled nervously. 

 Raymond stepped closer and gently held her shoulders; he was still smiling. 

 “I only want to be with you, sweetheart. I’m all yours.” He said soothingly. 

 “Oh…” She said, pleasantly surprised. 

 Liz was pleased—and enchanted—by Raymond’s genuine smile. He leaned in and kissed her lovingly for a few moments. 

 “Um…Raymond…when you met with me, were you planning to…you know, be with me?” Liz asked. 

 “No, actually. Despite finding you irresistible and gorgeous, I never expected for you to reciprocate. I just wanted to finally introduce myself to you, get to know you as an adult, and see what kind of life you had now. At the club, you shocked me when you gave me that sexy look. I realized you were attracted to me. The way you danced as I watched…and moved against me…Needless to say, I was very flattered.” Red said. 

 Liz giggled slightly and gave him a shy look. 

 “As soon as I saw you in the waiting room of my office, I felt attracted to you. I knew I shouldn’t take you on as a client. And then I thought you were just another weird client.” She said. 

 “I’m glad you changed your opinion of me.” He said amusedly. 

 They finished drying off, walked out of the bathroom and went into the bedroom. They surveyed each other’s naked bodies again. 

 “I don’t have any clean clothes.” Liz said. 

 “We can go to your apartment shortly. My driver will take us.” Red said. 

 “Oh, okay. Thanks. Did I…give you my address Friday night? You put me to bed on the sofa.” She said, remembering back to the incident. 

 Red didn’t want to lie to Lizzie. 

 “…No.” He admitted. 

 “So you already knew where I live?” She asked incredulously. 

 “Yes.” He said.

 “Uhhh okay. If it were anyone else, I would be very weirded out. But with you, it doesn’t come as much of a surprise. You told me you’ve kept tabs on me after rescuing me from the fire.” She said. 

 Red just smiled gently in response. Lizzie put her clothes on without the underwear, and he got dressed, but he refrained from wearing a vest and jacket. Less clothes to get through if Lizzie wanted to do it again later. They finished getting ready for the day, then they went out to the hotel parking lot, where they were picked up by Red’s driver. They got in the backseat together and the driver automatically headed for Lizzie’s apartment. Once they arrived, they went indoors and up to her floor. Liz was rummaging in her purse as they approached her door. 

 “I’ll get it.” Red said, then he unlocked the door. 

 Liz gaped at him. 

 “You have my spare key? Thanks for asking for permission first.” Liz said sarcastically. 

 “I had to lock the door when I left. You were asleep on the sofa. I couldn’t just leave it unlocked.” He said. 

 Liz smirked sassily, then they went into her suite. 

 “Here, you can take it back.” Red offered. 

 Liz studied Raymond for a few moments. 

 “No. Keep it.” She said. 

 Red was pleasantly surprised; he put it back in his pocket, then he looked around the suite as Lizzie went into the bedroom to put fresh clothes on. She came out of her bedroom wearing a very soft-looking casual summer dress, and she looked adorable. 

 “My goodness…you look edible in that.” Red said. 

 Liz felt extremely flattered once again. 

 “Thank you. Can I get you anything?” She said. 

 “No, thanks, I’m fine sweetheart.” He said. 

 “Come sit with me.” She said, then they went over and sat on the sofa. 

 “So tell me more about yourself. You said you invest. Do you work from home?” Liz said. 

 Red was dreading this conversation; he didn’t want to lie to her, but he didn’t want to tell her the truth, either. He sat back and took a moment to think.

 “Sort of. I travel around a lot…” He said. 

 Liz got the impression Raymond was being evasive. 

 “…What do you invest in?” She asked. 

 Red crossed his legs and rubbed his chin as he considered his options. 

 “Lizzie…” He began. 

 “Yeah?” She responded. 

 “There are some things about me that you might not approve of. Including my…work.” He warned her. 

 Liz gaped at Raymond and a realization dawned on her. 

 “Oh god. Your investing is illegal?” She said in shock. 

 “…You could say that.” He said. 

 “Raymond, why would you do that?” She asked. 

 “…Mainly to get astronomical amounts of money.” He said. 

 “Yeah, but…you had to do it _illegally_?” She said. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 Liz sighed disappointedly; it appeared Raymond _was_ too good to be true. Of course there had to be some skeletons in his closet like this, to ruin things. She got lost in thought for about a minute. She had another major realization: she was already in love with him. It was too late to run the other way. She turned to him again. 

 “So are you gonna get arrested? I don’t want to lose you.” Liz said tearfully. 

 “Oh, sweetheart. No. Everything will be fine.” Red said, embracing Lizzie. 

 Red could confidently say that to her; he’d successfully evaded the long arm of the law for decades and there was no sign of that changing. He was a ghost to law enforcement and a mythical hero to the criminal underworld. He was uncatchable. Lizzie sniffled, and he rubbed her back as he held her. 

 “Shhh, it’s okay, baby. I promise, I’m not going anywhere.” Red said soothingly. 

 “How can you promise that?” Liz asked. 

 “I just can.” He said assuredly. 

 She pulled back to look at him. 

 “How long has this been going on?” She asked of his criminal activity. 

 “Since…around the time you were a baby.” He said, then he gazed fondly at her. 

 “Seriously?” She asked, once again in shock. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 Liz now had the impression that Raymond was somehow uncatchable by law enforcement. In a strange turn of events, she was thankful for that. She never imagined she’d fall for a criminal, but she’d done just that. She nuzzled into his neck and wanted to be held again, so he held her. 

 “Sweetheart, I want you to know that you mean so much to me. I wouldn’t have come into your life again if there was a risk I would leave it shortly afterwards. I wouldn’t hurt you like that.” Red said earnestly. 

 “Okay. Just…please be careful.” Liz said. 

 “I’m the most careful man on the planet.” He said. 

 Lizzie giggled and stopped crying, which warmed his heart. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 “Enough about that. What would you like to do with your day off, Lizzie?” He said. 

 “I just want to spend time with you.” She said. 

 “Alright, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

 Liz curled up on the sofa and leaned against Raymond. 

 “Tell me about some of the places you’ve been to.” Liz said. 

 “Hmm. Let’s see…I was once in Fiji…and I saw the most lovely, gentle waterfall…” Red said. 

 Liz hummed softly, picturing the beautiful waterfall. 

 “I took my clothes off and waded through the water. I stayed under the waterfall for quite a while. It was the best shower ever.” He said. 

 “Okay, that just kind of turned me on.” She said amusedly. 

 “ _Well_ , another time, I was in Barcelona and I woke up and went out onto the balcony, completely naked. A woman snapped a polaroid of me. This was before cell phones…I wonder what she did with it?” He said. 

 “I have a pretty good idea what she did with it.” She said humorously. 

 They both chuckled. 

 “Do all your stories include you being naked?” Liz asked. 

 “Many of them do, surprisingly enough.” Red said, then he laughed. 

 “Oh, good.” She said. 

 (To Be Continued…) 


	4. Chapter 4

 Liz was enjoying spending her day off with Raymond. They had lunch together at her apartment and now they were sitting in chairs on the balcony, relaxing in the lovely early summer weather. She studied him as he sat there looking so suave and sophisticated in his snappy clothes and sunglasses. He caught her gazing at him, and he smiled. She fell further under his spell. Liz reached over and put her hand on Raymond’s thigh; she smirked mischievously at him as she moved her hand upwards. He smirked briefly, then he made a quiet “mm” sound when she gently cupped the bulge in his trousers. Red was pleasantly surprised by how insatiable Lizzie was for him; he was also amused by how she fondled him whenever she had the chance. 

 “Do you like that?” Liz purred as she rubbed him. 

 Red sighed very quietly in pleasure. 

 “Yes, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz was thrilled to feel him becoming hard against her hand. Red was extremely aroused and he craved more. As if she read his mind, Lizzie reached for his zipper and looked at him for permission. He smirked and gave her a nod, so she pulled his zipper down and excitedly put her hand into his trousers. She felt for the slit in the boxer briefs, then she slipped in and grasped his erection. He moaned softly as she stroked him firmly yet gently, going up and down his shaft. Red somewhat impatiently undid his belt and trouser button, so Lizzie moved her hand out of the way, then he opened his pants and pulled his boxer briefs down to free himself from his clothes. Liz was so incredibly turned on, she was practically drooling.  Her balcony was just high enough that it was unlikely anyone could see them, but she felt naughty. She grasped Raymond’s erection again and watched how he responded to her touch. He leaned back slightly and very gently thrust into her hand, craving more stimulation. 

 Liz smirked flirtatiously as she moved closer and bent over Raymond’s lap; she looked up at him and he took his sunglasses off. He put them on the bistro table beside him. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, then she licked her lips and took him into her mouth. 

 “Ohhh Lizzie…” Red moaned breathily as he closed his eyes in pleasure. 

 He heard the sweetest little sound from Lizzie in response; it was a tiny whimper of excitement. Her hand moved on his base and some of his shaft while her mouth moved up and down the rest of his length. She moaned, causing vibrations. 

 “Mm…baby…” Red said quietly. 

 Red gently moved Lizzie’s hair out of the way so he could see the side of her face as she bent over his lap. Her cheek was pink and she looked lustful and deep in concentration. He held her hair for her and watched her bob up and down on his cock. Red grunted slightly as Lizzie sucked his tip. He heard a sucking noise as she took him out of her mouth for a moment. She looked up lustfully at him, then she ran her tongue over his tip, lapping his precum as it formed. Liz whimpered excitedly again as she tasted Raymond’s fluid and felt it on her tongue. She put her mouth over him again and moved faster. 

 “Oh you’re a naughty girl…” Red said lustfully. 

 “Mmm.” Liz responded with a very sexual moan; she was immensely turned on by his remark. 

 Liz heard Raymond breathe heavier, and she felt him gently move his hips, nudging into her mouth. She tightened her lips and went faster to meet his need. She focused her attention on the sensitive spot just under the head of his cock. Liz felt her panties become wet with a slow, warm gush as she became even more aroused. Raymond’s grasp on her hair tightened a little, and he breathed heavily. He tensed up slightly and swore under his breath. 

 “Lizzie…I’m going to come soon…” Red said intensely. 

 “Mm!” Liz whimpered excitedly. 

 She increased her efforts, excitedly awaiting the taste and feel of his release. Red felt Lizzie quicken her pace; she was tightly bobbing up and down on that sensitive spot she’d so easily found. Liz heard Raymond breathe heavier, and his cock became even harder; he took in a breath, then he groaned quietly as he started coming. His semen surged into her mouth in spurts, which she eagerly swallowed. She was so immensely gratified, she nearly orgasmed with him. She enjoyed how he tasted, and she lightly sucked him when his orgasm finished, causing him to shiver. Red was pleasantly dazed as Lizzie gently released him, and he gave her a satisfied smile. 

 “Wow. That was unexpected, and _phenomenal_.” Red said happily. 

 Liz giggled delightedly. 

 “Yeah, you liked that. And you seem to like exposing yourself on balconies.” Liz quipped, remembering his story from earlier. 

 Red laughed heartily as he tucked himself back into his underwear. 

 “Yes, I _really_ do.” He joked. 

 Red did up his trousers and belt, then he leaned over and kissed Lizzie. 

 “Let me return the favor. Except it would be less subtle. I’d have to put you on the bistro table.” Red said, smirking. 

 “Okay. Let’s go in the bedroom.” Liz said giddily. 

 Liz got up, and she chuckled again as Raymond took a moment to recuperate before getting out of the chair and picking up his sunglasses. She led him inside and they went into her bedroom. 

 “Now…get on the bed and lift up that adorable dress.” Red said. 

 Liz excitedly did as she was told. She lay back and pulled up her summer dress almost to her waist. Red beheld the sight of Lizzie, blushing and eagerly awaiting what was next, and he felt like the luckiest man in the world. He put his knee on the bed and leaned over her; he grasped her panties and slowly pulled them down. He noticed the wet, whitish spot in the crotch of her black panties, and he almost got hard again already. She’d become very wet while she was pleasuring him. Red took Lizzie’s panties off for her, then she somewhat timidly opened her legs. He gazed at her intimate flesh for a moment, then he slid onto his front on the bed, between her legs. He kissed her inner thighs and breathed in her lovely, very arousing scent. Red put his mouth on Lizzie’s warm, wet, delicate flesh, and he moaned as he tasted her for the first time. He heard her whimpering in pleasure as he enthusiastically began sucking her inner lips, then her clit. He held her hips, and she was quivering. 

 “Mm…you like that, baby?” Red said, pausing to look up at her face. 

 “ _Yes_ …” Liz purred breathily. 

 Red was happy with that response; he went back to sucking her clit, and it was getting harder from his attentions. Liz felt Raymond’s warm breath as he released her from the sucking sensation, then she felt his wet tongue gently rubbing her inner lips. It went between them, and he moaned quietly as he lapped her wetness. He pointed his tongue and nudged her opening, teasing her and making her crave penetration. Liz writhed in pleasure and nudged against his tongue. Raymond went up to her clit and began rubbing it firmly with his tongue, then she felt his finger delicately nudge her entrance before sliding inside. She moaned and breathed heavily as she got what she wanted. She felt his finger slide out, then two fingers filled her up inside while he continued licking her clit. 

 “Oh _Raymond_ …” Liz mewled. 

 Liz heard and felt a low rumble of approval from Raymond, which turned her on even more. She felt his tongue go quickly back and forth on her clit while his fingers very gently wriggled inside her. 

 “Oh god…” She breathed. 

 Red felt Lizzie trembling all over, and she was almost squirming. Her breathing became heavy and her silky walls tightened on his fingers. Several moments later, Lizzie gasped and then moaned intensely as she began orgasming. Red felt her spasming on his fingers, and she writhed against his mouth as he continued licking her. She quickly became too sensitive, and she tried to move away. He smirked as he stopped pleasuring her with his mouth. He looked up at Lizzie’s face; she was flushed and still in the throes of her orgasm. She made the cutest whimper as he wriggled his fingers again. Liz was amazingly satisfied from her very deep, fulfilling orgasm. She caught her breath and then went limp in relaxation. She felt Raymond gently withdraw his fingers, and she looked down at him. He put his fingers in his mouth to clean her fluid from them. Liz blushed lightly. 

 “Raymond, you’re amazing.” Liz said, reflecting on her extraordinarily satisfying experience. 

 He chuckled quietly and lifted himself up. 

 “Thank you, Lizzie. You are too.” Red said, then he reclined beside her. 

 Liz moved closer and snuggled up to Raymond, so he put his arms around her. 

 “You don’t have to go anywhere today, do you?” Liz asked. 

 “No, sweetheart.” Red said softly.

 “Okay, good. Let’s put the TV on for a bit and have a nap together.” She said. 

 “Alright. I’m up for that.” He said, smiling. 

 Liz reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the remote, then she turned the TV on. 

 “Here, you can flip channels. I don’t care what we watch.” She said, then she tiredly nuzzled against him again.

 Red took the remote and began flipping channels. Lizzie already had her eyes closed, so he smiled and turned the volume down. He left it on a quiet nature documentary and got comfy on the pillow, then he soon dozed off, too. 

 After their nap, they woke up and smiled at each other before getting out of bed. They washed up and had a snack together. 

 “Would you…like to stay here tonight?” Liz asked hopefully. 

 “I’d love to.” Red said. 

 Liz smiled and sipped her tea; she realized that she and Raymond were already inseparable. This was quite the whirlwind romance. However, since they had a prior connection to each other, it felt right. It was like they weren’t complete strangers when they met. Liz’s phone jingled and she looked at it; it was a text from Alyssa: 

  _Hey, what’s up? Are you seeing that hot guy now? Who is he?_  

 Liz blushed lightly and looked at Raymond. 

 “It’s my friend Alyssa. She wants to know if I’m seeing ‘that hot guy’ and who you are. How much can I tell her about you?” Liz said; she now knew he had to be cautious as a criminal.

 “Just my first name. I hope you don’t mind.” Red said. 

 “No, I don’t mind. Can I say you’re a family friend?” She said, smiling. 

 “How about a prior acquaintance?” He suggested.

 “Okay.” She said, nodding.

 Liz texted back: 

  _Hey. Yes, I’m seeing Raymond. He’s a prior acquaintance of mine and we really hit it off._

 Alyssa’s reply read: “Awesome!”, so Liz put the phone down and smiled. 

 “I think she approves of you.” Liz said, chuckling. 

 “Good. I’m glad she no longer thinks of me as some weird guy from the club.” Red said wryly. 

 Liz laughed and shook her head. 

 “Um…do you think that maybe one day, you can tell me about the house fire?” She asked suddenly. 

 “…I don’t think that would be helpful to you, Lizzie. Besides, I don’t know anything more than I already told you. I was simply able to go in and grab you.” He said. 

 “Hm. Okay. I’m just curious.” She said. 

 “I know, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

 Red reminisced for several moments, then he put his hand on top of Lizzie’s; she looked into his eyes. 

 “Lizzie…” He began. 

 “Yes?” She asked. 

 “I realize things are going very fast, and you might not feel this way…but…I love you.” He said. 

 Liz nearly jumped out of her chair, put her hands on Raymond’s cheeks and kissed him firmly. After a moment of shock, he put his hands on her waist and returned her kiss. They gently pulled back and looked at each other. 

 “I love you too. Things are going fast, but that’s how I feel. I also feel grateful to you, and grateful _for_ you. I love having you back in my life after all this time. It’s amazing.” She said. 

 Red was a little taken aback, but he was happy. He pulled Lizzie closer and she sat in his lap. They kissed again. 

 “I don’t care about the criminal thing. You’re a good man, and I love you.” Liz said confidently. 

 Red smiled. 

 “Thanks, Lizzie. You’re sweet.” Red said happily. 

 Liz smiled brightly at Raymond and kissed him again. 

  **The End**


End file.
